Three's a Crowd
by Tenshuki
Summary: Tomari wakes up from a sleep over at Hazumu's to find a wonderful breakfast, a sweet and loving girlfriend, and another sexy girlfri- ...There's two Hazumus!


**Me: PEOPL! Write for KashiMashi!**

**Hazumu: Yea!**

**Tomari: We're so neglected...**

* * *

Tomari sighed and rubbed her eyes as she came out of the bedroom. "Hazumu! Breakfast…" she muttered as she walked down the stairs and into the living room. She had stayed the night at her girlfriend's, so she demanded food! She sat at the table in the dining room and leaned back, sighing happily as the smell of bacon filled her senses.

"Here you go, Tomari-chan." Hazumu said happily as she put a full plate of breakfast in front of her girlfriend. Eggs, Bacon, Toast and jelly. Plus a glass of orange juice and a cup of coffee! Tomari looked up at the girl with a grin and saw that Hazumu was wearing a pink apron and long pajamas, "You look really cute, Hazumu…" Tomari said.

The girl blushed and quickly went back into the kitchen. Tomari grinned to herself and started to eat. But only a few seconds later, Hazumu came down the stairs in a small shorts and a tank top. "Hey, Tomari-chan." she said from behind Tomari.

The blonde swallowed her food and looked at the girl in shock. When did Hazumu go upstairs… and changed? "Uhh, Hazumu?" she asked, noting the girl's smaller clothes.

"Ya, dear?" Hazumu asked, winking and leaning down to steal a quick kiss. A quick, deep, passionate kiss. She pulled away and bit her lip, a grin about to break out. She turned and walked away towards the living room, extra sway in her hips. "Love ya!"

Tomari watched her leave, gaping. Hazumu was never that… forward!

"Tomari-chan!" Hazumu called from the kitchen, "Would you like more coffee?" she asked, coming out in the apron and long pajamas again along with a pot of coffee in her hand. She leaned over the table and refilled Tomari's cup, smiling at the girl and blushing a bit before going back into the kitchen and closing the door behind her.

"…" Tomari was speechless. Was Hazumu a quick change artist?

Wait a minute…

"Hazumu! Come on here, now! Or I'm breaking up with you!" she yelled.

"Coming!" Hazumu yelled quickly, running into the room from the kitchen and going to Tomari's side quickly. "I'm sorry, is something wrong with the food?" she asked, looking over at the plate to check for a hair or a bug or something.

"I'm here!" Hazumu yelled, jogging into the room and running to Tomari's other side, kissing the girl's cheek, "Is something wrong, babe?"

Tomari looked left – sweet Hazumu. Right – sexy Hazumu.

"Oh my god!" she yelled, looking back and forth repeatedly. There were… two Hazumu's… "Ummm, what's going on?" she asked quietly, not knowing what to do. Should he be worried or happy?

The sexy Hazumu sat down in the chair next to her and put a hand on Tomari's thigh, grinning at her lovingly. Tomari jumped at the feeling at looked to the girl, shocked. Hazumu **never** did that! "Tomari-chan, the aliens decided that you've been good and cloned me, giving you a sweet Hazumu to do the cooking and cleaning while we… entertain each other."

"Hey, liar!" the sweet Hazumu said, making Tomari look at her. This Hazumu cupped her face softly and smiled at her, making Tomari smile back, "Yes, the aliens cloned be, but only so that you could have a touch Hazumu to do sports with you while I can pamper you in a physical way."

"Bull!" the other Hazumu yelled, getting up and grabbing the other Hazumu's wrist. She walked to the sweet Hazumu and pushed her shoulders back, glaring at her, "You can't do anything physical with Tomari-chan! That's my job!"

"You'd be too rough on Tomari!"

"She would like it rough!"

"Tomari liked us because we were gentle!"

"Well maybe it's time for a change!"

"I'm better for her!"

"No, I am!"

"I am!"

"I am!"

"Ladies!" Tomari yelled, stopping the fight. She wrapped ar arm around each of the girl's and grinned at them, taking a mental note to thank the aliens later. "I'm sure we can figure this out…"

"_Tomari…"_

"You mean…threesome?" sexy Hazumu asked, making sweet Hazumu blush a thousand shades of red. But sweet Hazumu looked to the ground and nodded, showing that she agreed.

"_Tomari!"_

Tomari smirked at her luck and grinned at them again, "See, told you we could make it work…"

"_**TOMARI!"**_

* * *

"Gah!" Tomari yelled, sitting up at her school desk quickly. She looked around the room and saw that it was completely empty except for Hazumu; school was over. She stood and put her hands on Hazumu's shoulders, shaking the girl, "Hazumu! How many of you are there?"

Her girlfriend looked at her oddly and raised her brows, "Just one…"

"It was only a dream? Damnit!"


End file.
